


Lullaby And Good Night

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, very brief mentions of past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are new parents. Castiel has to convince his husband to get out of the house for a night with Sam just to have some fun. Dean has a very difficult time with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby And Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a gif set I saw floating around tumblr and Facebook. Some of the dialogue is actually from the very same gif set. Just a note that there are very brief mentions of past mpreg in this story. If that isn't your thing, you can very easily skip past it.

Castiel sighed as he heard the phone ring. He glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes fondly. Didn't even make it an hour. He picked up the phone and swiped to take the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe. How's my favorite guy?” came his husband’s voice on the other end of the line. 

“Fine. Just like I was when you left forty-five minutes ago, Dean…” He shook his head fondly and went to the kitchen to get a glass of iced tea. 

“How's Claire?” Dean asked, undeterred. 

“Also fine. And still having her afternoon nap. You know she sleeps a couple of hours for those.” Castiel poured his drink, listening to Dean’s sigh. 

“Right. Yeah. You're right.” He sounded adorably awkward and Cas felt his lips curling in a smile that he knew Dean would be able to hear in his voice. 

“Dean. We're all fine, okay? I promise I will call you if anything comes up or I need you for something.” He took a sip of his tea, leaning against the counter. 

“Okay. Sorry, I just… This is harder than I thought it would be.”

“I know, but we both agreed a night out with Sam would do you some good. You needed to get out of the house for a while, sweetheart. And not just for going to work or the grocery store.” He took a moment to glance at the small monitor mounted on the wall that showed Claire asleep in her crib. 

“Yeah. Just...give her a kiss for me okay?” The quiet little plea made him smile again and he agreed without question. 

“You know I will. Tell Sam I said hello. I love you, Dean.” 

“I will. I love you too. Bye, Cas.”

Dean ended the call and Castiel shook his head. His husband was very much in new daddy mode still. It was endearing, adorable and frustrating all at the same time. 

He took his tea, putting his phone in his jeans pocket, then headed for the living room to enjoy a little more quiet time to himself before his daughter woke up.

Claire had been born just shy of two months before and Castiel still wasn't fully healed from it which made Dean worry even more. But it had finally reached the point where Cas knew Dean just needed to go out for a little while and have some fun. Sam’s assistance had been invaluable when he'd offered to take Dean out for a night. Sam Winchester was nothing if not brave. 

So the younger Winchester brother had arrived that afternoon, spent time with the family for a little while, then kidnapped Dean for the night with Castiel's permission and a promise to have him home safe and sound the following morning. Dean had looked so betrayed. Castiel wondered if he was a bad husband for laughing at the look on his face. Nah.

He settled on the couch and grabbed the television remote. If he knew his daughter (and he definitely did), he had a good hour before she would wake up wanting food and attention. Perfect opportunity to watch the Science Channel.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When his phone rang again, Castiel found himself mildly impressed as he fed Claire her dinner. Dean had made it over an hour this time, though Cas suspected that Sam had a lot to do with that. He was on the sofa, legs up and bent with his back against the armrest. Claire's back was resting on his thighs as he used one hand to give her a bottle. With his free hand, he answered his phone.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey. She up?” Castiel could hear cars in the background. Which meant wherever he was, Dean had snuck outside to use the phone. 

“You know she is. She's eating her dinner at the moment. We're watching a documentary on asteroids.” His daughter was watching him with big blue eyes as she drank hungrily from her bottle. 

“Quit trying to turn my kid into a nerd,” Dean groused. It made him shake his head slightly. 

“There's nothing wrong with being a nerd, is there, Claire,” he said to her and just received the same stare in response. “Our daughter agrees with me, I'm afraid. Now where's your brother?”

“Went to hit the head so I came outside.”

“Meaning you figured you had a prime chance to sneak away and that it would take Sam a while to find you.” He rolled his eyes, speaking to Claire next. “Daddy thinks he can fool Papa. Daddy is sorely mistaken. Yes, he is.” Claire continued staring. “She still agrees with me.”

“Shut up. She does not. She's only six weeks old.” Dean huffed. 

“That's old enough to know Papa is always right. Now I love you, but I'm going to hang up. She needs to finish eating then I have to give her a bath.” He heard Dean sigh. 

“Damnit. I'm missing bath and bedtime…”

“You knew that was going to happen, Dean. You can do bath and bedtime tomorrow night, I promise. Go back to your brother and try to have a good time.” He shifted Claire, phone tucked between his head and shoulder, then rose from the sofa, carrying Claire toward the kitchen. 

“Okay. Fine. I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too. Bye, Dean.”

“Bye.”

Cas hung up the phone after putting Claire's empty bottle in the sink. He smiled at his baby girl. “Your daddy loves you so much, you know that?” He chuckled when she just wriggled a bit in his arms. “Okay, okay. Let's go have a bath.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour and a half later, Castiel had a clean and very sleepy baby girl in his arms when his phone rang again. He sighed as he answered, knowing who was calling without having to look.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. How's Claire-bear?” He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. 

“Well, she was almost asleep until you called. How's Sam?” Castiel asked as he walked down the hall, holding Claire against his chest. 

“Getting us a table. Told him I'd be a minute.” He could hear voices in the background. 

“I told you to go and relax, Dean. Why are you calling?” he asked, patting Claire's back gently. 

“Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you're all cranky?” Dean was grinning. Cas could tell.

“Dean, I mean it. Claire and I are fine. You don't have to check in every five minutes. Just go and relax with Sam and we'll see you tomorrow. You deserve it.” He walked into his daughter’s room, turning on her little nightlight. 

“Okay. Okay, just...call me if anything changes. I miss you…” He heard the defeat in Dean’s voice and his heart broke. Then the idea came to him and he smiled. 

“FaceTime call me,” he said, then kissed Claire’s forehead and put her down gently in her crib. 

“What? Okay, why?” Dean was confused. 

“Just do it real quick. Won't take long.” He waited until Dean agreed and then ended the call. Seconds later, he received a notification of a FaceTime call from Dean. He answered with a smile. “Hey, handsome. Someone's ready for her lullaby.” He positioned the camera so Dean would see Claire in her crib, staring up at him and wriggling her little legs. 

Dean’s smile was so bright. It warmed Castiel’s heart to see it as he watched his husband talk to their daughter. 

“Hey, baby girl! Daddy misses you so much. But I'll do your lullaby for you so you can sleep and have sweet dreams. I love you, Claire-bear.” Dean pressed his fingers to his lips for a kiss, then to Claire's image on his phone’s screen. 

Castiel held the phone steady the entire time Dean sang Hey Jude to Claire, a smile on his face. She fell asleep right at the end, little chest rising and falling slowly with every breath. Castiel crept out of the room and closed the door, then brought the phone up to smile at his husband. “Feel better?”

“So much. I love you, Cas. You're awesome.” Dean smiled at him, looking so happy that he'd gotten to sing to his daughter despite being away from home. 

“I'm glad. Now go have fun with Sam. I'm gonna grab a shower then get some sleep myself. Love you.” 

The look in Dean’s eyes was nothing but love and warmth. “I know. Night, baby.” 

“Night.” Then Cas ended the call and smiled as he headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was low on the horizon, barely peeking out to begin illuminating the sky, when Castiel awoke to strong arms pulling him close into a warm embrace. His lips curved in a sleepy smile.

“You're early,” he murmured, glancing back at his husband. 

Dean shrugged. “You said morning. You didn't say a specific time.” He pressed a kiss to Cas’ bare shoulder then settled down to sleep. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” And when Cas fell back asleep, he was still smiling.


End file.
